


在發現心意之前

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →2013年個人誌網路全文公開→同篇一併公開特典全文
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	1. 在發現心意之前

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《在發現心意之前》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737703) by 舞逍遙. 



> 晚安啊這是七年後的班長  
> 今天隨意追蹤了一個日本繪師的推特才發現對方喜歡黃黑  
> 想到半糖先前說的人類性癖始終如一這件事情  
> 不禁有點莞爾，過去的cp同好在現在的cp相逢實在是很令人開心啊  
> 於是就順手搭上web再錄的風潮，全文公開了當時的個人誌內容
> 
> 黑籃對我來說也是一個重要的轉捩點，在這個坑中久違地認識了新朋友、參加了連攤、玩連攤小活動、參加場後聚、第一次買日文本等等的  
> 謝謝百樓帶我了解同人圈該怎麼蹲坑法，也謝謝kenni仗義支援超美封面，讓一些心中的小故事得以付梓  
> 另一本個人誌之後有緣也再公開一起吃吃舊糧吧，被過去的自己餵飯實在滿有趣的xD  
> 以下內容也包含網路特典的部份，感謝你耐心看到這裡～

黑子哲也和大多數的高中男生沒有什麼差別，頂多就是面無表情了點、神出鬼沒了點，還有……熱愛籃球了點。

黑子非常確定，儘管經歷過了各種掙扎、質疑、受挫和分道揚鑣，他仍然對籃球難以放棄──即使他可能毫無天份。

看著自己過於瘦弱的四肢，黑子的心中已經是麻木的默然。他沒有再繼續深思下去，只是藉著街頭籃球場邊的昏黃燈光，開始做起暖身運動。

興趣與才能是無關的。黑子如此說服自己，開始了每日例行的晚間練習。先繞著場邊慢跑，然後是衝刺、折返跑、跳躍練習，接著才是基本的球技訓練。黑子不習慣屈服於命運，因此即使已被教練斷言沒有身體成長的可能性，他依舊不願放棄。

在練習中的他，對時間的流逝渾然未覺。直到看見遠方漸漸跑來的身影，黑子才一時恍然：已經這個時候了。

「小──黑──子──」帶著喘氣在黑子面前站定，黃瀨手忙腳亂地放下背包，脫下避免受風的外套：「不好意思讓你久等！校隊的練習今天有點晚……」

「沒有問題。」發現對方的臉微微出汗，黑子立刻明白對方應該是一路從車站跑來的：「看來黃瀨君已經不需要熱身了？」

揚起大大的笑臉，黃瀨用力點頭表示對黑子提問的肯定：「馬上就可以開始！和小黑子打球的時間連一秒都不能浪費！」

早就對黃瀨誇張的言詞免疫，黑子只是點點頭，拎著球回到場上。

從現在開始，就是和黃瀨的對練時間。這原先並非是他的晚間計畫，而是從一封突如其來的簡訊開始。

全國大賽那場桐皇與海常的龍爭虎鬥方才結束，隔天黑子就收到來自黃瀨的簡訊。簡訊中罕見缺乏了各種少女的用語和顏文字表現，讓黑子慎重地答應與對方見面的相約。

那個晚上像是陪著對方發洩似的，黑子和黃瀨在籃球場待了整夜。直到天色方明，黃瀨才狼狽停下動作，表情是說不清的複雜。

「小黑子，以後我們常常這樣打球好嗎？」黃瀨看著沒有表情亦不言語的黑子，用手指了指自己，又用手指了指對方：「就這樣，我和你，兩個人。」

黑子不是十分明白自己為何會答應。但他的腦子沒有跟上自己的嘴：「如果黃瀨君覺得這樣算是練習的話。」

這話顯然不經過大腦。雖然沒有感到不開心，但黑子還是對於這種未受控制的狀況有些訝異。對此他不明顯地皺了皺眉，看著立刻打起精神開心撲過來的黃瀨，黑子總算靠自己的意識做了件事──閃開那個高大的身軀。

但承諾既然已經說出口，自然沒有反悔的道理。黑子與黃瀨的晚間練習，就這樣開始並持續。因為黑子的籃球風格不太適合真正的對打，所以通常是黑子對著黃瀨練習正在逐漸成熟的過人技巧，黃瀨對著黑子溫習自己藉由模仿學會的技術。

和青峰君比起來，自己的技術簡直不堪入目。黃賴君明明有過和青峰君對練的經驗，為什麼還覺得這種無趣的單挑有意思？看著眼前成功阻擋自己而露出笑容的黃瀨，黑子接過對方傳來的球，沒有再一次組織進攻。

「黃瀨君不無聊嗎？」漸漸停下動作，黑子看著面露不解的黃瀨，終於把這陣子心中的疑惑問出口。

「無聊？哪有！我很喜歡和小黑子一起打球！」擔心對方誤會自己，黃瀨匆匆忙忙跑到對方面前：「感覺像是回到以前那樣啊……我超開心的。」

「以前？」

搔了搔頭髮，黃瀨雖然露出靦腆害羞的表情，還是將自己所想的說出口：「就是國中的時候……我好羨慕小黑子和小青峰，每天晚上可以一起練習。」

「現在我與黃瀨君也是如此。」國中的事情對黑子來說已經不是難以啟齒的回憶，但面對黃瀨小心翼翼的表情，他只能努力地扯扯嘴角，讓自己不在意的表情明顯一些。

「是吧！所以小黑子不用擔心啦！我最愛小黑子了，總是這麼體貼我！」看著黑子走出場外的動作，知道今天的練習到此為止，黃瀨也來到場邊的椅子，亦步亦趨地跟著對方。

「只是單純的提問，並不是體貼、也沒有擔心。請黃瀨君不要想太多。」看著自顧自沉浸於想像中的黃瀨，黑子最後還是放棄解釋地無聲嘆氣，擦乾臉頰脖頸的汗水後，和黃瀨一起離開了球場。

※

週五的晚上暗示隔天的清閒，約好了週六要一起去打球的兩人，早就說好讓黃瀨在黑子家借宿。這使得平常過了兩個路口就得道別的他們，現在也仍然並肩走在路上。

「吶吶、結果今天也還是沒有看到小黑子的新技巧啊。」和黑子一起在昏黃的燈光下緩慢前進，黃瀨雖然在抱怨，但誇張的表情與其說是不滿，更像是在撒嬌。

怎麼和哲也二號賴皮的樣子有些重疊呢？黑子沒有告訴對方那些失敗的過人其實就是鍛鍊中的新技巧，只是淡淡地回應：「抱歉，還不夠成熟，黃瀨君會笑我的。」

「我才不會！小黑子好過份，在你眼裡我是這樣的人嗎？」撞了撞對方的肩膀，黃瀨悶悶地接著抱怨：「而且我聽小桃井說，你都已經拜託她告訴小青峰了……為什麼不告訴我呢？」

沒想到黃瀨連這件事情也曉得，黑子一時有些吃驚。但想想黃瀨和桃井的交情也不算差，就又覺得也沒什麼奇怪。雖然想回答黃瀨，告訴桃井的原由是因為想請她將其作為挑戰宣告交給青峰，但憶起眼前這人也同樣是青峰的手下敗將，黑子突然感到有些話似乎不該說得那麼明白。

「……說到這個，你知道青峰君參加了國體大會嗎。」有些拙劣地轉移話題，黑子抬起眼神，給予黃瀨一個斜覷。

「知道啊，你們那邊今年是桐皇代表參賽……聽說本來想要讓小綠間也加入，湊齊東京的奇蹟世代呢。但秀德和小綠間似乎都婉拒了的樣子。」雖然由於對冬季盃的訓練考量，海常並沒有參加國體，但黃瀨對於大會的情形，顯然是知之甚詳。

「看來黃瀨君也很清楚。」眨了眨眼睛表示肯定，黑子想起今早教練說過的話，便繼續開口道：「那你應該也知道，桐皇至今仍然沒有讓青峰君上場過。」

「那肯定是因為小青峰覺得對手都太沒意思了吧。」撇撇嘴，黃瀨也是十分瞭解那傢伙的。

點點頭卻又接著搖搖頭，黑子說出自己所得知的消息：「也是因為青峰君受傷了，桐皇的教練才不讓他上場。」

「這我有聽說。」知道那是和海常盡力一戰後的結果，雖然也替沒能參加問鼎全國大賽決戰的青峰感到遺憾，但一想到是自己將對方逼到這種地步，黃瀨就有點沒法子忍住心中的得意：「可是……」

打斷對方的話，黑子才總算說出了最後的答案：「不過我得到的消息是，他打算在明天的冠亞賽出戰。」

愣了一愣，實際作為對手的黃瀨很清楚，青峰應該還沒恢復到可以立刻上場的地步：「欸？」

「是桃井同學透露的，應該算是確定的事。」黑子看著有些不知所措的黃瀨，眼神動了動後，從背包裡拿出文庫小說。

「聽說因為是不滿教練在全國大賽讓他缺席，所以才硬是要出場的。」邊讀書邊說著，黑子盡量讓自己的話語不要顯得那麼沈重：「……青峰君還是一樣任性。」

咧咧嘴想開口，但最後黃瀨的喉頭只是滾動了下，沒有發出任何聲音。

面對黃瀨少見的沉默，黑子一時也難以接話。明明只是想要將話題帶離那個令兩人都慘敗的比賽，結果最後話題還是繞回那個人身上。

也是，我與黃瀨君之間的話題，不可能繞開青峰君。黑子手中的書又翻過一頁，但其實心不在焉。三個人作為國中的隊友，生活與回憶本來就緊密相連。而球場上的青峰就像個強大的磁鐵，不論是什麼樣的姿態，都緊扯著身邊所有的人不放。

想起先前比賽中場黃瀨與自己的對談，黑子又覺得是自己多思多慮。黃瀨比起大家都來得晚接觸籃球，但他現在也是個值得認可的對手，自己已經可以再次對青峰挑戰，黃瀨未必就還對失敗耿耿於懷。

是我太過無聊。黑子被書遮掩的嘴角向上提了提。

「小、小黑子！」聽見黃瀨的大聲叫喚，黑子才抬起頭回望，發現黃瀨已經落在身後。面對自己疑惑的眼神，黃瀨的回答有些尷尬：「你、你家在這裡……」

這才發現因為走神，前進的步伐早就已經超過了自家。黑子沒有表情地看一眼黃瀨，突然指向側方：「黃瀨君，那邊。」

順著對方的指示看去後，黃瀨疑惑地轉回：「小黑子、沒有東西──欸？小黑子人呢？小黑子！」

「這裡。」從後方拍了拍黃瀨的肩膀，黑子鎮定地拿出鑰匙開門。

「唔、唔啊小黑子！你幹嘛突然發動視線誘導！」驚得直拍胸脯，黃瀨即使認識黑子已久，還是常常被這種神出鬼沒嚇到。

耳聞黃瀨的指責，黑子只是平淡地移開眼神，毫不心虛：「我一直在你旁邊。」

「騙人！明明就發呆發到連過了家門都不知道！」立刻明白黑子想要遮掩自己的過失，黃瀨不死心地嚷嚷，即使跟著對方進屋時也還在鬼叫不停：「小黑子說謊的時候連眉毛都不動一下的！」

「……吃飯了。」父母今晚都不在家，黑子從冰箱中拿出已經準備好的晚餐開始微波，連裝也不裝就帶開了話題：「請快點去洗澡，晚上還有很多事情要作。」

「欸、原來小黑子有安排晚上的活動嗎！」沒有發覺自己被轉移注意力，黃瀨像是知道等會兒可以去散步的寵物，興奮地跳了起來。

跟著黑子的命令動作，風捲殘雲地吃完晚餐後，黃瀨和黑子一起進入房間後，卻在看見對方的動作時愣住。

「小、小黑子……」黃瀨有些不敢置信地問道：「這就是你說的事情嗎？」

「當然。」泰然自若地在房間內的小矮桌旁坐定，黑子甚至還拍了拍一旁的空位：「黃瀨君也快點開始吧。」

「為什麼──我才不要！」不甘願到快要在地上打滾撒潑，黃瀨幾乎失望地要哭出來了：

「小黑子你寫什麼作業嘛！害我還這麼期待！」他還以為是什麼有趣的活動的說！

「……黃瀨君。」不明顯地挑動眉頭，黑子深思一陣以後，還是開口：「成績太差的話，不能出賽喔。」

「──呃！」雖然很想反駁黑子，自己也還沒像青峰那樣笨到有不能出賽的危機，但知道對方說的其實才是正理，黃瀨一時啞口無言，卻也不想當個好孩子乖乖寫作業：「難得一起過夜耶！幹嘛這麼無聊……」

用一種幾乎是看著小學生無理取鬧的眼神望向黃瀨，黑子沉默了好一陣子，最後才長長地嘆氣：

「還是讓我寫完作業吧，黃瀨君可以自己先想辦法打發時間。我有這一季NBA冠軍賽的錄影……等我寫完一起看？不用太久的。」

面對黑子的堅持，黃瀨雖不滿意但也只能接受。看著對方認真地對著作業本振筆疾書，他開始找事情打發無聊的空閒。

在並不寬敞的房間摸來摸去，黃瀨最初還有點擔心黑子對自己發怒而顯得輕手輕腳，但發現對方沒有阻止後，便毫無顧忌地開始四處探索起來。雖然知道黑子的篤定表示自己肯定不會發現什麼羞於見人的東西，但他還是沒打算停止。

小黑子的床好整齊喔，枕頭都放得好好的。有自己的電視，應該是因為想要不干擾家人地分析比賽吧，真替大家著想！書櫃佔了好多空間、難怪小黑子天天都有書可以看……

「哇啊小黑子、你也有這個！」看著書櫃內唯一的一套漫畫，黃瀨興奮地轉頭：「我也喜歡這套！可以拿出來看嗎？」

點頭表示允許，黑子隨口問道：「黃瀨君也看這個？」

「對啊、以前小青峰介紹給我看的！」開心地把那套有點時代的漫畫拿出來，黃瀨趴在地上看起來──他總算找到事情做了。

眨眨眼睛，黑子沒有給予太多評論，回應的口氣只是陳述發生過的事實：「是我借給他看的。」

「原來源頭都是小黑子啊。還真沒想到小黑子也會喜歡漫畫！」嘻嘻笑著，黃瀨隨意翻身仰躺，就像是討好主人的寵物般露出了肚子：

「吶吶、小黑子最喜歡哪個角色？」

「……我喜歡教練。」有點不好意思地承認自己的偏好，黑子低頭繼續完成作業，分神開口應對黃瀨：「我只喜歡這套漫畫。大部分時間還是看小說比較多。」

「哈哈是教練嗎？」轉頭看著黑子，黃瀨玩笑似地模仿漫畫中教練的語氣：「『如果現在放棄、比賽就真的結束了。』……很有小黑子的風格呢！」

「我也最喜歡這句話。」黑子微微拉起了嘴角，他是真的很喜歡這句話、而不是因為它很有名才記住的：「就是因為這部作品，我才開始打籃球。」

聽見黑子的回應，黃瀨笑了起來：「感覺有點浪漫呢！」

「請不要這樣取笑別人的動機。」感覺到自己似乎被揶揄了，黑子有些生氣地啪一聲，闔上好不容易完成的作業：「黃瀨君，以你來說，是沒有資格取笑我的。」

「哎呀、我嗎？」聽見黑子的反擊，黃瀨的笑容仍在，但此時在黑子的眼裡、看來卻有些模糊不清：「也對。我不該取笑小黑子的。」

黃瀨的聲音明明不大，卻清楚地在房間內迴盪著：

「畢竟我開始打籃球的動機，也有點浪漫呢。」

※

一夜過去，初秋清晨的陽光溫暖但不至於熾烈，偏偏黑子現在可沒有心情享受日光，體能上的極限讓他發暈，幾乎不能思考。

「黃、黃瀨君……」有些喘不過氣地看著在前方的黃瀨，黑子只覺得橫隔膜的疼痛已經到了極限：「你……真的、每天都……這樣……鍛鍊？」

「小黑子已經不行了嗎？」停下慢跑的腳步，黃瀨抓起脖子上的毛巾擦淨汗水：「那就休息一下吧……今天早上明明就說過不要逞強的，結果你還是跟來了。」

黑子腳下的步伐重如鉛塊，超乎預期的長距離慢跑，讓他已經沒有力氣回應對方，只是在腦中想著今早的對話。

昨晚兩人明明知道今天要去打球，還是熬夜看了比賽的影碟。昏沉睡去的黑子感覺自己沒有休息太久，就被身旁窸窸窣窣的聲音吵醒。頂著一頭誇張的亂髮，他看向床頭的時鐘，還不到自己設定的鬧鈴時間。

「啊、小黑子抱歉！」看著黑子誇張的樣子笑了笑，黃瀨的手從袖口中伸出，俐落地換好運動衣，還順便替對方壓一壓翹起來的頭髮：「吵到你了……」

「黃瀨君這是……」腦袋開始回神，黑子慢慢地爬下床，似乎有些明白黃瀨的意圖。

「嗯嗯，去晨跑唷，每天都這樣的。」眨眨眼皮、黃瀨向黑子拋了個媚眼，表示他的理解無誤：「等一下按電鈴的時候，要幫我開門喔！」

黃瀨彎腰套好了長褲，一抬頭卻看見令人疑惑的情形：「欸？小黑子你？」

「請讓我也加入吧。」開始在衣櫃裡翻找，黑子的語氣十分篤定：「連黃瀨君都這樣了，我不能鬆懈。」

「小黑子好過份啊，什麼叫做『連黃瀨君都這樣』……我可是很認真的啊。」故作難過地揉揉眼睛，黃瀨的眼神卻是和輕浮表情不相襯的認真：「我是真的想要和小青峰一決高下的。這種程度還不夠呢。」

黃瀨君一直裝作吊兒郎當的模樣，所以他認真的時候總是特別令人害怕。好不容易，黑子總算平復氣息了些，抬頭看向在旁等待的黃瀨：「黃瀨君，乾脆去買早餐吧？」

「欸？不回去了嗎？」看見黑子腳下一個不穩，黃瀨趕緊衝上前扶住對方：「小黑子就是愛勉強自己……」

「並沒有勉強。」黑子有些倔地反駁，但沒有拒絕對方的援手：「乾脆直接去買早餐吧。然後到籃球場那邊休息一下，看看人多不多。」

今天是週末，想使用球場的人肯定不少。雖然黑子不太喜歡佔場的作法，但先去排場地也是不錯的方案。

「那、那我去買早餐！小黑子先到球場好了，也可以休息一下！」自告奮勇地擔下任務，兩人取得共識後，便各自分頭行動。

看著對方踏著仍然有力的步伐逐漸離去，黑子想，如果執著可以具現化成有形的物品，大概就是那樣吧。

※

和黃瀨個別前往目的地，黑子踏著緩慢的腳步來到球場。他突然想到忘了請黃瀨幫忙買香草奶昔，卻看見對方已經在場邊端著速食店的早餐，笑容滿面地看著自己。

「哈哈！走那麼慢，小黑子果然沒力氣了。等下還可以打球嗎？」拉著對方到場邊椅子坐下，黃瀨把紙袋內的奶昔遞給黑子：「我繞去買東西，結果還比你先到這裡呢。」

「那是腿長問題。」用力地吸著奶昔，黑子拿出手機，沒打算在嘴上吃虧。

其實很喜歡黑子對自己的反駁，黃瀨總想著這比毫無回應的沉默好上太多。因此對於黑子的嘴硬，他只是開心地接受，並不惱怒。現在引著他注意的，反而是對方的動作：「小黑子，你要打電話給誰？」

「火神君。」頭也不抬，黑子逕自在手機通訊錄中翻找著：「三人湊隊，我們少一個。」

「欸──別找小火神啦！不要找他嘛小黑子！」大聲地拖長了尾音，黃瀨伸出手蓋住黑子的手機：「你們都已經每天一起打球了，現在幹嘛還約他！」

無奈地看著黃瀨，黑子沒有說話。

「和小火神這麼親近，我會吃醋的！」比手畫腳地說服著黑子，黃瀨幾乎是竭盡全力地想要阻止對方。黑子低頭沉默聽著，最後還是輕輕地吐氣，抓開黃瀨蓋住螢幕的手：

「那不然怎麼辦呢？」

「呃、那……」沒想到黑子竟然真的打算聽聽聽自己的意見，黃瀨遲疑了會兒，才以不復剛才激動的口吻，小心翼翼地出聲：「小青峰？反正他和小火神風格挺像的……」

「……找他嗎？」黑子頓了頓，開始在通訊錄的搜尋欄中鍵入青峰的名字。

「欸、真的要找他嗎！」霎時無措起來，黃瀨緊張地看著黑子：「算、算了啦還是找小火神吧！我只是開玩笑的！」

「開玩笑的？」停止動作，黑子轉頭望向黃瀨的眼神就像是沒有波動的機器人。

不知道黑子是否正在生氣，黃瀨左右張望，眼神游移。黑子也不作聲，只是直直看向對方。黃瀨尷尬地扭動著，直到動作中的不安達到最高點時，才微不可見地點了點頭：「……嗯。」

拉回視線，黑子收起了手機。面對思緒還沒跟上的黃瀨，黑子還是開口做出解釋：「找野隊吧，等一下從場邊湊個人就好了。」

放下早就喝完的奶昔，黑子站起來伸了伸腰，對黃瀨露出淺淺的微笑：「太強也不好呢，這樣就沒有練習的意義了。」

「對、對啊！就是說嘛！」眼神馬上露出燦爛的光芒，黃瀨也從座位上跳起，拉著黑子往開始漸漸出現人潮的球場內走去：「小黑子最聰明了！」

我怎麼就這樣幫他接話了呢？看著黃瀨以無人可比的親和力瞬間拉到隊友，黑子的動作未停，心緒卻漸漸飄遠。剛才自己明明是有點因為黃瀨令人搞不懂的反覆無常而生氣，但最後還是替對方找了下台階。

不明白自己的想法，黑子就這樣在思考中打了一早上的籃球。下午因為黃瀨還有工作，兩人只能就此解散。看著黃瀨，黑子想著真不愧是模特兒等級的帥哥，即使因為大量運動而渾身是汗，卻仍然閃耀發光。他心中念頭一動，連自己也無法阻止地突兀開口：「黃瀨君。」

「嗯？」黃瀨隨意回著聲音，等待黑子的下文。

「明天國體的冠軍賽，你會去看嗎？」

「喔、你昨天說小青峰會上場的比賽？」黃瀨笑著搭上黑子的肩膀，並不在意彼此的汗水相互沾染：「嗯，應該不會吧。這次的主辦場地好遠啊……搞不好趕不回來呢。」

「我可不想錯過和小黑子的練習喔！」即使是一臉慎重地說著宣示，黃瀨也沒有打算壓抑住眼神中的笑意：

「不是說好了，冬季盃見的嗎？」

啊……沒錯。感覺到對方身上的熱氣，黑子有些恍惚的想著。

會讓所有人再次碰撞的冬季盃，馬上就要來了。

※

明明就像黃瀨君說的一樣，應該把全副心神都放在冬季盃的準備上，但黑子心中，卻一直有著揮之不去的怪異氛圍。

他覺得最近的自己真的不對勁。縱使身邊下課的人潮熙熙攘攘，但沒有半點聲音擾亂他的思緒。本來就身影淡薄的他，更像是沉入大海的水，完全與其他的學生隔絕。

這陣子自己似乎時常不聽使喚呢。黑子有點無法理解為何難以控制自己行動的步調，特別是在面對黃瀨的時候，不僅這種情況更為明顯，兩人的相處中，總還有種難以言喻的不協調感。

雖然只是在一些很小的地方發生，但黑子沒有打算放過這種感覺。他很明白自己的個性，那是在各方各面上都是理智萬分。然而這短短的十幾年生命中，他所經歷的幾次重大人生轉折，卻都是依照直覺去行動的。

像是決定退出帝光籃球隊，像是決定和火神成為搭檔。

出乎所有人意料，黑子非常相信自己的直覺。因此最近這一系列的困擾，儘管毫無根據，但他確實在意不已。

我和黃瀨君之間，到底怎麼了？來到了二年級的教室前，黑子探了探頭確定要找的人在後，便來到里子教練的桌前：「教練。」

「唔、唔啊──黑子君！」被突然出現的話語嚇了一跳，里子差點把手中的遊戲機甩出去，好半天才平復心神：「找我有事？」

「確實如此。」對於提問表示肯定，黑子說出自己的來意：「今天的國體冠軍賽錄影，教練下午就可以拿到對吧？」

誠凜籃球隊社團休息室內的各種比賽光碟，里子並沒有對大家隱藏它的來源。身為一個缺乏經理人的隊伍，里子善用了各種資源。而這些作為分析素材的比賽光碟，就是她以必勝考試筆記作為代價，請新聞社員定時前去錄影剪接的成果。

「是沒錯。你急著要作什麼？」對於黑子的要求，里子顯然不太明白：「這次的冠軍賽有桐皇出場，是瞭解他們目前實力的好機會。我會在訓練完叫大家一起看的。」

沒有打算隱瞞，黑子平鋪直敘地說出了自己想要先拿到光碟的理由：「我今天跟海常的黃瀨君有約，想和他一起看。」

「什麼？」里子倏地從座位中起身，對方的回答完全超出預期，簡直讓她想掏掏耳朵確定自己有沒有聽錯：「別開玩笑了！千辛萬苦錄回來的比賽竟然是跟別校的人一起看？休想！」

「真的不可以？」其實也知道成功的機率不大，但黑子還是有點不死心地追問。

「廢話！而且海常自己也會錄吧！你是笨蛋嗎？」氣呼呼坐下，里子再次駁回了請求。

我當然知道海常也會錄……但那是不一樣的。默默回到教室，黑子想著有沒有其他辦法。

或許可以考慮直接去新聞社守株待兔？反正自己沒什麼存在感，最後一堂課不在教室，應該也不會有人發現。

就在胡思亂想中度過了一堂又一堂課，明明知道很困難，但黑子沒有什麼放棄的打算。他不是不知道海常也會有經理作類似的事情，黃瀨遲早可以看到比賽的內容，但他還是想著：啊，那天他看起來並不是不想看比賽的，或許是和自己的約定在先，反而絆住了他？

那麼自己也該有所回報吧。如果黃瀨可以為了那種一點意思也沒有的對練而決定不去觀看青峰的比賽，那黑子現在的苦惱也沒有什麼大不了的。

聽見下課的鐘聲，決定最後一堂課不上的黑子拿起書包，對注意到自己的火神給了個心照不宣的眼神，黑子悄悄離開教室，卻看見里子從走廊那端快步地往自己的方向走來。

知道對方大概沒辦法馬上發現自己，黑子主動上前打了招呼：「教練。」

「啊、黑子君！」立刻抓住來人，里子沒等黑子開口，劈哩啪啦地就說起話來：「你今天提的比賽光碟，等下就拿給你吧！跟我來！」

「欸？現在？」任由對方扯著自己往社團大樓走去，黑子沒有馬上反應過來。

「現在！我最後一堂課自習！」嗤了一聲，里子斜眼看向黑子，怪腔怪調地說道：「反正你看起來也是要蹺課的樣子，剛好嘛。」

被發現意圖而有點不好意思，但里子的態度轉變太快，黑子還是忍不住好奇地問：「可是之前不是還說……」

「我想通了！」像是對著不存在的人大聲宣佈，里子手臂一揮，如同演講般鏗然回應：「看就看！反正他們遲早也會看到，沒差啦！」

扯著黑子來到新聞社的前面，里子轉頭惡狠狠地扯起笑容：「誠凜是不會因為這種小事就輸掉比賽的。」

※

迎著昏暗的夜色，黑子抓著書包小跑在路上，有些懊惱地再加快腳步。

真糟糕、時間拖得太久了。

本來以為馬上就可以拿到比賽光碟的，但其實影片要能夠被觀看，還需要轉錄處理這些繁瑣的步驟。即使只是最低程度的剪接與後製，也花了超乎想像的時間。導致黑子拿到光碟時，已經比平常離校的時間晚上了許多。

平常的練習，黃瀨君也不是一開始就在場的，應該不會讓他等吧？黑子還是不放心地邊跑邊拿出手機，試圖先告知對方一聲。但是回應他的總是連線撥號聲，沒有人接起。

黃瀨君沒有聽到電話嗎？在籃球場邊氣喘吁吁停下來，黑子看看手機，發現也已經超過了黃瀨平時會抵達的時間。

發生了什麼事嗎？有些擔心地開始做起伸展操，黑子盡可能趕緊恢復慣常的步調，免得對方到來、一切就緒時，只有自己還在手忙腳亂。

如同往常地開始體能訓練，黑子強壓在心中的不安開始無法抑制時，總算看見了黃瀨的身影。

「小黑子對不起！讓你久等了！」一衝上來就拼命道歉，黃瀨用眼角偷覷著黑子，確定對方沒有要對自己手刀攻擊的意思，才略略放下心來。

「晚安，黃瀨君。」盡可能維持語調的平淡，黑子沒打算讓對方覺得自己是在質問：「是發生了什麼事嗎？」

「嗯？沒有啊。」歪了歪頭，黃瀨表示不解：「小黑子怎麼會突然這麼問？」

語聲頓了頓，黑子這才緩緩開口：「比起平常到得晚了些呢，我有點擔心。」

「唔──哇──小黑子承認擔心我耶！超難得的！」立刻眉開眼笑起來，黃瀨隨意地擺擺手，表示自己沒有事情：「沒有啦，只是回來的時候沒有估算好車程，害我出車站就開始拼命跑，這才只有遲到一下下。」

「估算車程？」黑子一時有點不明白，天天通勤的路線還需要估算嗎？

「對啊。」露出略帶抱怨的表情，黃瀨對於這次的移動經驗，顯然不太滿意：

「冠軍賽場地實在太奇怪啦。從體育館到車站的公車有夠少的，害我浪費好多時間等車。」

所以……是舉辦冠軍賽的體育館……太偏僻了嗎。

「小黑子？小黑子你怎麼啦？」看著有點恍神的對方，黃瀨的手在黑子眼前揮來揮去，彷彿這樣就能吸引到對方的注意力。

「我沒事，開始練習吧。」甩甩頭，黑子拿著籃球走進場內，不經意地問道：「青峰君的表現如何？」

「雖然好像不太盡興的樣子……但是表現真的超厲害！」

黑子的記憶就到這句話為止。或許還有黃瀨配上這句話的興奮神情。

當他感覺到自己的意識重新回到身體時，他正站在只有一人的房間中，身上冒著濕熱的水氣，顯然連澡都已經在不知不覺中洗完。

抿了抿嘴，黑子只是默默從背包中拿出比賽光碟，小心翼翼放入播放器中，打開電視。

一時整個房間除了電視發出的亮光，以及比賽現場的嘈雜聲音，再無其他。

黑子緊盯螢幕上那個動作矯健的人影。看著自己過往的搭檔如何兇猛地衝破所有防線，明明是一次又一次地得分，但表情卻越來越像是牢籠中的困獸。

而我現在好像也是如此。黑子這樣想著，臉龐卻沒有絲毫波動。他的面無表情並不是種偽裝，即使現在只有他單獨一人，也很難將心中那絲難以說明的無力感表現出來。

黑子明白，這種感覺實際上就是無理取鬧，因為從頭到尾，黃瀨都沒有刻意地欺瞞自己。畢竟兩個人先前的對話如此隨意，甚至算不上一個承諾。而自己，也不過是先斬後奏的一廂情願而已。

黃瀨君還是趕來加入練習了，他並沒有毀約。

是我自己擅自對他有所期待。

黑子關上電視，畫面消失那一瞬間的光線變化讓他閉了閉眼。

是的，沒有任何人做錯任何事情。

他想，這才是正確的結論。

※

黑子並沒有因此負氣停止和黃瀨的共同練習，一切都與過去沒有兩樣。儘管無法揮去那種如影隨形的怪異感，可是在練習中感覺到的快樂也不是假的。

雖然還是有很多問題沒有解決，但就這樣維持下去，應該也不壞吧。

黃瀨君依然是黃瀨君，而他也依然是他自己。

面對壓低重心準備攔截自己的黃瀨，黑子的眼神左右掃動著，觀察運球過人的契機，卻突然地慢下了運球。

「桃井同學？」

「小黑子少來了！這是什麼沒道理的誘導啊！」以為黑子又想轉移自己的注意力，黃瀨沒好氣地轉頭，才發出驚訝的聲音：「小桃井？」

聽見兩個人的呼喊，桃井倏地抬起頭，立刻推開鐵絲門往球場的方向跑來：「哲君！小黃！」

「小桃井怎麼啦？怎麼哭了呢？」有點手忙腳亂地從包包中翻出乾淨的手帕遞給對方，黃瀨看著抽噎的桃井，不知如何是好。

總覺得眼前的狀況似曾相識，黑子沉默了會兒，才試探地提問道：「是青峰君發生什麼事嗎？」

「嗚、嗚嗚──哲君！」幾乎要撲進對方的懷裡大哭，桃井努力忍住泣音，斷斷續續地回答：「阿、阿大他……嗚……吵架……跑走了啦！怎麼樣都找不到……」

「什麼？小青峰和妳吵架了嗎？」聽見桃井的回應，黃瀨露出驚訝的表情。畢竟桃井單方面地對青峰碎碎唸是常有的事，但在他記憶中的兩人，是很少真正出現激烈衝突的：「怎麼會這樣呢？」

猛然停止抽鼻子的聲音，桃井輕輕吸了幾次氣，才有點吞吞吐吐地開口：「國體的冠軍賽……阿大有上場。」

「……結果桐皇用五十分以上的差距，贏了比賽。」桃井雖然還是沒有直說，卻點出了一個瞭解青峰的人就能懂得的事實。

看來果然是再次遇見一面對青峰君就自暴自棄的對手呢。黑子想著過去國中時，青峰發現因為自身才能過高而使得敵手都放棄努力時，所露出來的麻木表情。再想起了全國大賽中，青峰面對火神與黃瀨時，即使露出來的笑意十分猙獰──

──但他終究還是笑了的。黑子回憶國體冠軍賽的錄影內容，青峰那漸漸冷卻的臉龐，在黑暗的室內中閃耀著刺骨的凍寒。

戰意被點燃又被澆熄，是比起漠然無感更痛苦的事情吧。黑子拍了拍桃井的肩膀，慢慢扶起對方：「我和黃瀨君也去找找看。桃井同學就好好休息一下吧。」

示意黃瀨一起帶著桃井到球場旁的速食店坐下，黑子體貼地替女孩點了杯飲料，還把始終被桃井緊緊握在掌中的手機放到桌面上：「我們找到青峰君再打電話聯絡妳。」

「哲君……」下意識抓住對方的袖口，桃井已經慌亂地不知該如何是好。比起上次青峰的暴怒，這次那種近乎抽空的無意義洩忿更讓她惶恐。

輕輕拉出自己的衣服，黑子安撫性地摸了摸桃井的頭髮：「不會有事的，請別擔心。」

沒有時間繼續浪費下去，黑子不再說什麼，只是點了點頭，立刻與黃瀨離開速食店。

「小黑子你走太快了！」雖然是這麼說著，但身高就勝出許多的黃瀨，很快就跟上了黑子的步伐：「你知道要去哪裡找小青峰嗎？」

「青峰君雖然很會打籃球，但腦袋不太好。」黑子想了想，領著黃瀨走進公園的深處：「他會去的地方其實不多，是桃井同學關心則亂。」

「這裡有個球場，我們以前常來。」知道在這個公園內有一個因為重新規劃而被遺忘的老舊球場，以前找不到場地打球時，黑子常常會和青峰一起使用那處。

如今對方既然有心避開人群，大概也就只有那裡可能了。

「……原來是這樣。」黃瀨望向篤定前行的黑子，語氣中有不想掩藏的羨慕：「感覺很像秘密基地啊，真好……小黑子和小青峰的交情真的很深呢。」

「桃井同學來找青峰君的時候也到過這裡，並不是秘密基地。」望了望對方的表情，黑子一時露出無法被解讀的複雜眼神：「請別誤會，我和青峰君，只有籃球的方面有默契而已……看吧。」

指著前方拼命奔跑，像是發洩似猛力灌籃的身影，黑子用這樣的話語做出結論。

「小青峰……」即使不用更多的解釋，看到那個人的動作，黃瀨也明白青峰現在的心情。

聽見對方的聲音而轉過頭，青峰用力拍著籃球，對場邊的兩人比出熟悉的手勢──黑子和黃瀨都很清楚，那是青峰在尋求對手的意思。

看看遠處的青峰，又看看身邊的黃瀨。黑子像是要把什麼吞嚥下地動了動喉頭，才輕輕開口：「去吧。」

「什、什麼？」顯然還沉浸在自己思緒中的黃瀨猛然回神，只能尷尬地發出幾個沒意義的疑問詞。

「快去吧。青峰君現在似乎需要一個人讓他狠狠修理的樣子。」聲音中帶著點笑意，黑子推了黃瀨一把：「黃瀨君就先看住他吧。我去聯絡桃井同學。」

踉蹌幾步後站穩身體，黃瀨往前走了些，又有些遲疑地回頭：「……抱歉，今天的練習可能要等小桃井把小青峰帶走，才能繼續了。」

「沒事，先結束這邊的事情吧。」揮揮手，黑子表示理解：「找完桃井同學，我在平常練習的地方等你。」

邊掏出手機邊離開場地，黑子突然聽見背後黃瀨的呼喊：「小黑子你真的不──」

「我的程度，無法應付青峰君的。」轉過身子，黑子的表情，平靜地像是在陳述事實：「就拜託黃瀨君了。」

感覺到自己已經無法再說出更多話語，黑子踏著遠離的腳步，第一次有落荒而逃的感覺。擺弄著手機，他邊走邊撥出桃井的號碼、卻在撥號開始前掛斷，又撥號、然後又掛斷。

其實打個電話通知桃井同學就好了。黑子想，自己只是需要一個藉口離開那裡。回到安頓桃井的速食店，他看見對方因為自己的到來，本來有些蒼白的臉龐，霎時露出驚喜的表情。

「哲君！」慌忙地站起身，桃井緊張地小跑到黑子眼前：「阿大他──」

「沒事，在以前一起練習的場地找到青峰君了，黃瀨君現在也在那邊陪他。」大約告知了自己所見的狀況，黑子目送這個熟識已久的朋友同時帶著眼淚與笑容飛奔而去，然後才慢慢跟著離開溫暖的室內。

他想，這個女孩說過喜歡我。

他們都說喜歡我。

所以這又算什麼呢？黑子在球場上一次又一次地投出不會進框的球，覺得那種不能控制的怪異感受再次於體內蔓延。他不想去理解那些事情，只是一遍一遍地回想那些美好的記憶。

不然，我實在是有夠骯髒。黑子明明覺得所有人的行為都合乎邏輯，為何只有自己像是走鋼索一樣，情緒搖擺不已？

根本沒有辦法專心練習，他用力一拍籃球，終究忍不住坐倒在地。低頭看著球場地面，卻發現了地面上出現一滴一滴的圓形水漬。

有些被嚇到地抬起頭，黑子掌心朝上觀察了會兒，發現果然是天空開始下起雨來。他趕緊拿球起身，走到長椅邊開始收拾東西。

本來就不是什麼需要哭泣的事情，也把自己看得太高了吧。忍不住嘲笑著自己，黑子把球和毛巾都塞進背包中，原先想要離去的腳步，卻像是想到什麼地停了下來。

他從外套口袋中拿出手機，按著快速鍵撥打給黃瀨，卻還是如同之前一般，只得到了無人接通的撥號鈴聲。

也算是在意料之中，黑子立刻改從通訊錄中調出桃井的電話，總算沒有再浪費一次時間：（喂喂、是哲君嗎？）

「桃井同學妳好，請問黃瀨君和青峰君還在一起嗎？」電話那端的背景充滿嘈雜的聲音，桃井看來也仍在戶外呢。

（對啊！小黃和阿大還沒有打完呢！剛剛都喊他們來躲雨了，就是不理我！）

聽著桃井的抱怨，黑子的嘴角上揚了些，終於開始邁步離開球場：「那麼，請幫我轉告黃瀨君一聲，已經下雨，我就不繼續等下去，先回家了。之後再和他約。」

謝過桃井的幫忙，黑子趕緊回到溫暖的家中，沒有讓自己失溫太久。他洗過熱水澡後，甚至還有餘裕記得要作放鬆用的柔軟操。

站在房間內完成最後一個收操動作，因為大量的運動和稍微的淋雨，他顯得有些倦怠。眼神無意識地在房間的各處打量，卻突然在某個定點停住。

黃瀨君總是這樣散散漫漫的。看著集數有點混亂的漫畫，黑子伸出手慢慢將書籍照著順序整理好，然後像是想到什麼般笑了出來。

低低的笑聲少見地從黑子的喉中溢出。

教練說，如果現在放棄，比賽就真的結束了。

他也總是相信著，並身體力行。

但他一直到今天才知道……

喜歡一個人、和打籃球，果然還是不一樣的。

※

一個轉身將對方手中的球拍開，黃瀨看著小跑到邊線旁撿球的黑子，總覺得不太對勁。

小黑子好像怪怪的？黃瀨想，眼前的少年今日似乎過於沉默了些。雖然對方平常也很冷淡，表情聲調都沒有太大的起伏，但不論自己說的話多無聊，他還是會給點基本的反應。

今天的黑子卻不是如此，彷彿是在走神似的，和自己的反應與對答，明顯遲鈍許多。

雖然覺得對方不是小氣的人，但黃瀨思來想去，造成對方異常的原因看來也只有那一個：自己上次沒有趕回來。

抱著先道歉再說的心理，黃瀨磨磨蹭蹭地靠近了黑子：「小黑子……對不起嘛，不要生氣了。」

「什麼？」手裡還抱著球，黑子有些不明所以：「是我學藝不精，黃瀨君不必為了抄掉我的球道歉。」

「不、不是啦！不是這個！」大力地揮擺雙手，黃瀨急忙追加說明：「就是那個……上次，我沒有回來找你，對不起啦。」

「黃瀨君何不直說忘記了呢？」

「唔、唔啊小黑子太直接啦！」有些膽顫心驚地看著黑子似笑非笑的臉，黃瀨的心臟砰砰跳著，開始懷疑黑子是不是真的生氣了：

「我、我沒有忘記……只是、只是小青峰他──所以我──我有想過要回來找小黑子！可是後來又下雨──」

像是在欣賞戲劇一樣凝視對方的肢體動作好一陣子，黑子才慢吞吞地打斷黃瀨：「沒事的，我開玩笑而已。黃瀨君被嚇到了？」

被黑子的回答嚇得瞪大了眼，黃瀨用力吐出一口氣，才有些小心翼翼回問：「真的是開玩笑？小黑子……真的不生氣？」

「看來我沒有開玩笑的天份。」拍拍黃瀨，黑子不再逗弄對方，只是認認真真地正式表了態度：「沒有問題的，我並不生氣。」

「哇那就好！」終於放下心來，黃瀨趁機彎腰拿起放在地上的瓶子補充水分，順便對黑子露出討好賣乖的笑容：「我真的真的不想要讓小黑子難過的！」

他總是這樣說話。黑子已經不願意再對黃瀨的一言一語做出多餘的聯想，卻還是忍不住地閉了閉口，欲言又止。接收到對方疑惑的眼神，黑子才語帶踟躕地開口問：「說到那天……」

「嗯？」

「黃瀨君對我和青峰君之間的關係表示感嘆。」望向黃瀨的雙眼連眨也不眨，黑子的眼睛就像是兩顆玻璃珠子，意欲反射出眼前這人最深處的純粹：「所以，那是什麼意思？」

「欸、突然問這個？」已經不太記得當下到底無意識地感嘆了什麼，黃瀨苦思許久，才想起了那時自己說出的話。又再花了一些時間，黃瀨才語帶不定地回答黑子：

「應該是因為，我覺得，小黑子被小青峰……呃、依賴著？」

只是聽見這樣的回答，黑子就明白許多事情。

所以事實上和我沒有太大的關係呢。再次知覺自己之所以能被黃瀨記掛只是因為和另一個人存在連帶，他已經可以自然地對這種想法微笑了。

沒有關係的。只是再次確定一些事情。

總是要結束的。

我已經決定不要再欺騙自己了。

「啊啊、這樣嗎。」黑子以中立的語態表示理解。他一方面訝異自己竟然能夠在這樣的插曲後還可以繼續完成練習，一方面卻也覺得這是必須作到的事情。

畢竟是最後一次了。在結束對練之後，黑子認真地對黃瀨提出這個要求。

「黃瀨君，我們之間的對練，就到今天為止吧。」明明收拾物品和籃球的動作與往昔沒有二異，但黑子口中說出的話，卻沒有那麼一般。

在腦中早就排練多次，因此對於黑子來說，這句話除了平鋪直述以外再無其他。可是對於黃瀨而言，這種發言不啻為驚濤駭浪。

「小黑子……剛剛是我聽錯了吧？」黃瀨想要用輕鬆的語氣帶過，卻發現這有點困難。

點頭，黑子重複了一次自己的話：「對練就到今天為止吧。黃瀨君還是去找自己真正想要一起打球的人比較好。」

「什麼真的假的！」有些焦躁地扒了扒頭髮，黃瀨因為搞不清楚黑子想法而低垂的臉，突然間一掃困惑地抬起頭來：「小黑子你還在生氣嗎？對不起，我真的不是故意──」

「請黃瀨君不要誤會，沒有這回事。」眼見對方有些激動，黑子上前一步按住了對方的手臂，安撫住黃瀨的情緒後才鬆開。

「……要說對不起的是我。」黑子面對黃瀨，低下頭，彎腰鞠躬：「我真的對黃瀨君感到非常抱歉。」

「我、我不太明白……小黑子為什麼要這樣？」閃身避開黑子的鞠躬禮，黃瀨已經完全跟不上對方的思維。明明有錯的不是他嗎？小黑子甚至氣到不想和他練習……

「我太過自私，作為一個朋友……非常不合格。」咬了咬舌，黑子還是決定拋開所有的遮掩。如果現在還懷抱著任何的隱瞞或是羞恥心，那才是不忠於自己的感覺。

望進黃瀨琥珀色的瞳孔中，黑子像是要把他的反應滴水不漏記住，用力地盯住對方：「和黃瀨君在一起……非常開心。」

「但是，沉溺於愉快中，卻不認真釐清彼此真正的想法……是不對的。」

「明明黃瀨君想和青峰君在一起的態度……十分明顯，但我卻利用自己喜歡黃瀨君的心情當作藉口逃避。」

「等等──小黑子你說你、你……」短短的幾句話中包含太多訊息，快要無法消化的黃瀨只能跟著語尾的最後做出反應：「你說喜、喜歡……」

「是，但請不要在意。以後，我仍然是黃瀨君的朋友。」昨晚就已經如此決定，黑子心想，朋友這個位子對他來說還是最恰當的吧。

而作為一個朋友時，黑子向來有話直說：「我已經想清楚了，黃瀨君也請不要再欺騙自己比較好。」

「不是那樣的！沒有什麼欺騙啊！」黃瀨下意識地反駁對方，打從心底湧現的害怕雖然讓他失去了條理，可是黃瀨的確從不覺得自己在欺騙或者是逃避什麼。

「我是真的很喜歡小黑子的！」

「我不清楚黃瀨君到底是怎樣地喜歡我。」即使事已至此，黑子對黃瀨仍然討厭不起來。明明知道那是連黃瀨自己也搞不清楚才說出的話，他還是對此感到開心。

這樣的自己真的相當自私。黑子搖搖頭，說出來的話如此殘酷又一針見血：「但我清楚，你更在意青峰君。」

看著如此堅持的黑子，黃瀨有些難過地垂下了頭。視線開始模糊，他無法阻止眼淚一點一滴的滑落：「不是的……不是這樣的……」

「和小黑子一起打球、一起吃飯、一起過夜，我真的很開心啊……」

黃瀨沒有壓抑哭聲，努力表達著自己的想法。

聽著對方的喃喃，黑子感到一股難以壓抑的悲傷，正在逐漸地往四肢擴散。不是替自己的處境、而是替黃瀨感到難過。

儘管結局不是那麼美好，但至少自己能夠釐清自己的心情。可是眼前的人，卻連心該往何處前進也不明白。

他從背包中拿出乾淨的毛巾，一點一點地按壓去對方臉上的眼淚：「黃瀨君……請不要哭了。」

明明動作是這麼的輕柔，但是黑子抽出被黃瀨握住的手時卻沒有猶豫，接著用力揮出的拳頭，也沒有任何手下留情。

「你還不懂嗎。」即使對方的臉偏向了一旁。黑子仍然能看見黃瀨眼中不可置信的眼神，他嘆氣：「和我在一起時，你最想談論的……是誰呢？」

空氣像是凝固般沈重地落在兩人身上。黃瀨慢慢轉回臉的動作，看來竟然有一絲絲的可笑。

「我、我……」黃瀨結結巴巴地開口，明明黑子沒有做出任何反感的表情，他卻貌似難以啟齒。

說了那麼久，才能理解我的意思，黃瀨君的腦袋看來也不太好呢。黑子平淡地替對方接下語尾：「時間已經很晚了呢。」

都到這種時候，黑子還是無法克制地替黃瀨準備好了下台階。

「嗯、那，我就……先、」黃瀨吞吞口水，總算說出了出來：「先……走了。」

「路上請小心，多保重。」

目送黃瀨有些不穩的身影離開，黑子無聲地在心裡，一遍又一遍說著。

再見了，黃瀨君。

冬季盃時……再見吧。

##  **直 到 過 度 意 識 之 後**

雖然想起來十分丟臉，但黃瀨涼太不得不承認，自己那天的確是落荒而逃。而直到現在，他也還沒把勇氣找回來。

畢竟那種事情實在是太像玩笑了，小黑子喜歡他什麼的。

儘管知道黑子的發言十分認真，到現在自己卻還是存著不真實的感覺，黃瀨有些厭惡這種優柔寡斷，可也想不到方法解決。

從那天之後，又經過了許多的日子。而兩人之間的接觸，實在是少之又少。即使不小心在速食店或是書局相遇時，黑子的表情也泰然自若，讓黃瀨那句「小黑子，你在難過嗎？」硬是哽在喉頭，怎樣也說不出口。

現在想想，他覺得黑子是在難過的。雖然那場對談中，小黑子義正詞嚴的程度到了令人不禁困惑「這傢伙真的喜歡我嗎？」的程度，但如果以對方確實懷有戀慕之心去揣測那些所作所為的話，應該不是太好受的感情。

或許小黑子也以為自己不難過，所以才能說出口吧。黃瀨想著，原來他們都還有一些連自身也無法清楚理解的地方。黑子是如此，他也是如此。聽著黑子對他一句一句的提問與解剖，黃瀨自己都覺得自己變得相當陌生。

那時的他完全搞不懂，原來自己是喜歡著青峰的嗎？可是他從不認為和黑子在一起很難受。雖然事實上就是兩人的話題永遠繞著籃球與青峰，但這些日子來他不停地假設情境去思考，還是認為即使沒有另一個人，他和黑子的相處仍然是令人開心的。

在這樣反覆的思量下，黃瀨變得比以往更在意黑子。本來很自然地存在於生活中的一個人，突然間變得像是強烈的色彩般引人注意。明明是每天慢跑都會經過的籃球場，此時才發現總是有黑子單獨練習的身影；常常去買飲料的速食店，如果稍微調整一下到達的時間，就會發現黑子規律地在某個時間帶出現。

週末的話則是書店，如果是下午的話，不用想也知道，一定是在學校訓練。漸漸地，黃瀨對黑子的印象越來越清晰，過去的共同相處的回憶像是輪廓線，而現在對黑子越來越多的瞭解，則是一筆一筆抹上去的色彩。

在慢跑的時候會稍稍停留尋找對方的身影。如果工作提早結束，也會偷偷摸摸地溜去誠凜高中偷看一下黑子的練習，再趕回學校參加訓練。

黃瀨逐漸明白，他對黑子的認知，還停留在那個對方毅然決然離開帝光籃球隊的日子。沒有獲得更多對方的訊息，他自然也只能總是拿過去作為談資。

這種隱約的感覺太過晦澀，對於黃瀨來說，儘管開始有些理解，卻還是說不出個所以然。

直到他在冬季盃的比賽中，看見那兩個終於相碰的拳頭為止。

走在離開體育館的路上，黃瀨遮遮掩掩地藏著自己佈滿淚痕的臉。明明不是當事人，但他卻忍不住地淚流滿面。

他想他終於可以回答黑子的問題了。原來那些矛盾都是因為這個答案。

他並不是如黑子所說的喜歡上青峰而不自知，與黑子相處的點點滴滴，也從來都不是假的。

原來他一直在意著、羨慕著、想要得到的，是那種關係。那種無論兩人走向何方、仍然在心中保有對方一個位置的關係。

過去的他被上天給予了太多天份，作為交換的，黃瀨從不覺得什麼事情有趣。所有的專長、能力與活動，對他來說都是學會以後就可以忘記的事物。

直到他遇見籃球，遇見青峰，遇見黑子。

他才知道，這世界上真的有東西牢不可破而永存。

他也想要那樣的東西。

他也想要有人和他一起持有這種關係。

可是現在好像有點太遲了。發現自己漫無目的地繞了一大圈，最後又來到誠凜高中的體育館，黃瀨在沒人看見的角度，拉起不常出現在臉上的苦笑。

小黑子已經說只要作我的朋友了……而且事情都過去那麼久，如果小黑子早就不把這件事情放在心上，自己卻還跑去告訴他這種早就過期的答案，豈不顯得很自戀嗎？

發現體育館安靜萬分，黃瀨左右張望一下，還是決定踏步進入。果然室內沒有任何人，只有顆不知道被誰忘記的籃球，靜靜躺在地上。

「真可憐啊你。」意識到自己竟然對籃球說起話來，黃瀨有些尷尬地笑著撿起球，隨意拍了兩下。正當他慶幸著此番蠢事沒有被人看見時，背後卻傳來了令他立刻夢碎的聲音：「哼──模特兒大人怎麼會光臨我們這裡啊。我可沒寄邀請函讓你來參觀喔。」

「哇……誠凜的教練，抱歉啦。」知道對方的意思是在責備自己亂闖，黃瀨有些不好意思，隨手將球投了出去：「我、我只是想說來看看小黑子在不在──啊，沒中。」

「不在。今天才比賽完，放他們回去休息啦。什麼東西都明天再說。」瞇眼看著對方的投籃姿勢一陣子，里子才像是肯認自己所想地嗤了聲：「當然不會進。根本沒用心，還學青峰那傢伙投什麼籃。」

「唉呀，妳的眼睛還真利。」確實，剛剛只是隨意照著印象中青峰在國體冠軍賽的某次投籃模仿而成，黃瀨也知道，那種高難度的動作在沒有想要超越極限的狀況下，自己是學不來的：「你也去看了比賽？」

「請人錄回來的。潛在敵手要好好分析啊。」里子回答得理所當然，卻像是想起什麼般狐疑地看向黃瀨：「你不是和黑子君一起看的嗎？怎麼還這麼問？」

「沒有啊？」黃瀨不理解對方為何出此言語：「我自己搭車去的……沒有和小黑子一起去喔？」

感覺到兩人之間似乎有些誤會，黃瀨追問之下，才從里子那方知道了原委。如果不是這次的巧遇，他恐怕永遠都不會從黑子嘴裡聽見這件事情。

那時的小黑子，一點蛛絲馬跡也沒透露。有些失魂落魄地走出體育館，黃瀨難過地想，不知道黑子還有多少事情都是像這樣一筆帶過：「小黑子太壞了……」

「請不要在背後說別人的壞話。」

「這哪算壞話──唔啊啊小黑子！」被門旁突如其來的聲音給嚇了好大一跳，黃瀨驚魂未定地看著對方：「小黑子你什麼時候在這的？」

「一直都在。」

「欸？可是今天誠凜不是已經解散了？」

點頭表示正確，黑子揮了揮手上的外套：「我把衣服忘在休息室，所以回來拿。」

「喔、是……這樣。」有點訥訥地結束了話題。想起剛才與里子的交談，黃瀨還是再次問出口：「那個、剛剛你們教練說……」

「……我有聽見。」略抿了下嘴唇，黑子打斷黃瀨，直接回答：「請不要愧疚，那不是黃瀨君的錯──黃瀨君？你怎麼了？」

只是覺得有點熱而已！感覺臉上開始充血泛紅，黃瀨盯著認真解釋的黑子，喜不自勝的心情越來越高漲。

黑子方才請他不要掛懷的表情，和先前對他說「請黃瀨君不要誤會」時的眼神一模一樣！

小黑子還是喜歡他的！

事情都還來得及！

「黃瀨君？」往前踏了一步，黑子擔心地伸出手，想要扶住看起來有點搖搖欲墜的對方：「你身體不舒服嗎？要不要送你去診所？」

「小、小黑子！」大聲喊著對方的名字，黃瀨因為緊張，聲音都有點拔高。

「是？」

「我、我──」涼太你加點油啊！那個答案不是已經在心裡重複過好幾次了嗎？

「你？」

「我──」

猛然甩開黑子的手，黃瀨幾乎是邊跑邊扔下剩餘的話語，他緊張到要流淚的程度、連嗓音中都帶有哭音：「我、我先走了！之後會再來看小黑子喔！」

「一定會再來看你的喔！」

不敢回頭直視黑子帶有疑惑的眼神，黃瀨只能快步逃離原處，心想下次自己絕對要把那些重要的話說出口。

※ Fin.

##  **察 覺 於 戀 愛 之 中**

  


再怎麼歡喜、再怎麼憤怒、再怎麼悔恨，背負了所有人心願的冬季盃，終究還是落幕了。雖然對於除了三年級生以外的選手，這並不是最後的終點，但現實上的狀況是，他們真的得暫時離開籃球，去處理些非作不可的事。

學期即將與今年一起結束，期末考就如同一柄刀子，正高高懸在眾人的頭上。而在冬季盃前，幾乎沒有人把時間花在籃球以外的地方，也使得對許多人而言，期末考真是莫大的危機。

這就是黃瀨現在正坐在黑子房間的原因。看對方瞇眼瞧著自己的考卷與作業，黃瀨百無聊賴地想，明明兩人就在冬季盃後正式交往了，怎麼做的事情還是和平常沒兩樣呢？

「黃瀨君，你的成績也……」黑子看著有些慘不忍睹的考卷，搞不明白怎麼看來還像個正常人的黃瀨，會有這種表現：「……有必要這麼憧憬青峰君嗎？」

「哇啊小黑子也太過分了！我還沒差到跟小青峰一個等級吧？」感覺到自己似乎在一瞬間被對方憐憫，黃瀨趕緊開口替自己的清白辯解：「這也是沒辦法的事情啊……工作又沒有變少，但花在籃球上的時間可是多很多呢。」

如果說國中的自己還是有點靠天份在打球的話，現在的他可以說是不折不扣的努力派。黑子離開校隊、所有人各分四處，國三那年他突然知道，原來這個世界還有很多他不能掌握的事物──而努力，是少數他還能握在手中的東西。

「唉、我也不想成績那麼難看嘛，小黑子應該不喜歡太笨的人吧？」砰地一聲趴在矮桌上，黃瀨沮喪地道：「要是模仿也能用在功課上就好了……」

「原來不行嗎？」雖然表情看不出，但黑子的確是吃驚到下意識反問。

「小黑子我真的要哭囉！你到底對我有多少誤會啊！」故作大哭的模樣撲上黑子卻落空，黃瀨只能趴在地上悶頭回答：「模仿哪有這麼萬能。說白一點就是分析和學習的速度很快而已……但也得『看得見』才行啊。」

不死心地又爬起來，這次黃瀨總算抱住對方，心滿意足地把黑子圈在懷裡，繼續說道：「像是運動、樂器、料理這些，肯定沒有問題──啊、語氣聲調也可以喔。不過像是計算或是揣測古人心境之類的……就沒辦法了。」

「我明白了，抱歉一直誤會黃瀨君。」聽完對方的解釋，黑子表示明白地點點頭，卻掙開了黃瀨的懷抱，再次坐到桌子的對面：「那就現在開始努力吧。」

「欸──不要啦！」伸出手試圖跨過桌子握住黑子卻被一把拍開，黃瀨有些可憐兮兮地撒嬌著：「我都已經決定用小綠間的滾滾鉛筆了……」

「不可以。」略皺了下眉頭，黑子果斷地拿過黃瀨的筆袋，抽走那根奇蹟世代每人都有的神奇鉛筆：「總是投機取巧，會失去決勝負的決心喔。」

看著對方的眼神，黃瀨再次體認到為了多打一點籃球，小黑子幾乎可以說是嚴苛的堅持到底怎麼體現在生活上的……這事已經沒有任何轉圜了。

「開始吧，黃瀨君。」明白對方已經沒有反抗的意思，黑子手腳俐落地攤開桌上的簿本，在他的一聲令下，誠凜風格的斯巴達式考前準備就此開始。

※

「不、不行了！我真的沒辦法再唸下去！」已經兩眼發暈、太陽穴隱隱發脹，黃瀨用力扔下自動鉛筆，終於受不了地趴在桌上：「小黑子你放過我啦……」

先前為了冬季盃日夜練球，其實黑子同樣只是把課業維持在最低限度的水準，如今這樣大量吸收知識，也讓他十分受不了地額角疼痛，他揉揉眼頭，終於闔上那宛若黃瀨惡夢的重點筆記，離開房間倒了兩杯水才回來。

「嗚嗚謝謝小黑子！」豪邁地一口喝乾杯中的礦泉水，黃瀨抹了抹嘴巴，總算吐出口大氣：「是說、我從來沒想過我可以唸書唸那麼久……」

「人的極限是自己想像出來的，黃瀨君應該很清楚。」慢慢地補充水分，黑子抬頭看了看時鐘，才回頭望向黃瀨：「黃瀨君今天晚上有什麼安排嗎？」

「要聚餐！我爸的航線結束回來了，老媽說晚上一起去外面吃。」慢慢收起桌上散亂的文具書籍，黃瀨漫不經心地回答。

「我明白了。」點頭表示理解，黑子也幫忙收拾著東西，然後送黃瀨到玄關門口：「那麼明天早上再繼續吧。要來前先打電話給我就可以。」

「原來還不只一天？」頹喪地低頭垂肩，黃瀨用眼角覷著，黑子正站在前方，面無表情地看著自己。

「黃瀨君？」接受到對方的眼神，黑子有些疑惑。

「小黑子……不做點什麼？」

「嗯？」

也太遲鈍了啦！有些生氣地一步衝上前抱住黑子，黃瀨在對方的後頸旁嘟囔：「我想要小黑子抱住我啾一下然後說明天見啦。」

沒等對方有反應，黃瀨迅速地在黑子的臉頰親了下，邊揮手邊推開門：「那我走囉、小黑子拜拜！」

「……明天見。」表情有些複雜地摸了摸臉頰，黑子對著黃瀨喃喃回答。

※

慢慢走在路邊，黃瀨從口袋中掏出手機把玩，通紅的臉龐顯示出他並沒有表現出來的那麼泰然自若。

哇剛才小黑子是不是嚇到了？我是不是有點太主動啊……可是小黑子老是沒反應！明明就已經開始交往了不是嗎？

黃瀨想著剛才的情景，他其實是有些害怕黑子的反應的。要是黑子一把推開他、或是對他的話生氣該怎麼辦呢？他只好趕快先下手為強，然後立刻逃離現場。

我們明明就是戀人了。

在心裡再重複一次。黃瀨翻看著手機裡的簡訊，卻發現自己和黑子來來往往的消息，多半還是打球、吃飯、唸書。

卻跟過去還是朋友的時候沒有兩樣嘛……

回憶起自己在冬季盃結束後賭上自尊和勇氣的告白，終於換來了對方的一個點頭。雖然他們先前對彼此有過那麼多誤解、也曾經膽小迷惘過，可是黑子還是點頭了！他們的關係確認下來、從今以後互相擁有彼此。

那為什麼現在還有這種不真實的感覺啊？總覺得自己有點想太多、但又好像沒有，黃瀨煩躁地抓抓頭髮，突然聽見手機一聲提示鈴響。

「老媽？」看著有新簡訊的消息，黃瀨熟練滑動螢幕，卻突然瞪大了眼，停下腳步後發出一聲怪叫：「等一下、也太過分了吧！我都說了要回家吃飯的！」

看著手機上母親說明父親今晚由於天氣問題而沒來得及趕回，不但取消聚餐、母親自己也已和姊妹淘去吃飯的通知，黃瀨受不了地翻了翻白眼，四處張望著。

「幸好還沒有走遠，要是上了電車就麻煩啦。」立刻掉頭往黑子家走去，要是沒有家裡的飯局，黃瀨當然是千萬個願意和黑子一起吃飯的。

沒一下子就回到了黑子的家門前，黃瀨按了電鈴，一會兒便聽見咚咚接近的腳步聲。

「黃瀨君？」驚異地看著去而又回的黃瀨，黑子趕緊側身讓對方進入屋內：「有東西沒拿嗎？」

「不是啦！我被爽約所以沒有飯吃了！」假哭地揉揉眼睛，黃瀨偷看著黑子的眼角卻泛著笑意：「我好可憐喔……不曉得小黑子願不願意分一點晚餐給我呢？」

看著自顧自演著獨角戲的黃瀨，黑子有些無奈地掀了掀嘴角，帶著對方來到飯廳：「就和我一起吧，剛好我也要開飯了。」

坐在飯廳的椅子上看黑子將冰箱的菜餚一道一道拿出來加熱裝盤，黃瀨本來因為可以共進晚餐而溢於言表的興奮，卻隨對方的動作一點一點地被熄滅。

每一道菜都是他喜歡吃的。

每一道。

這不是巧合。黃瀨苦苦思索著回憶，想起自己的確有透露過喜歡的食物與烹調方式，但多半是在閒聊中說起、而且也只是在各式各樣的閒談中提到一兩句而已。

所以現在這些東西一口氣出現……

黃瀨看著連進行家務也還是一臉無表情的黑子，突然想起了那片國體冠軍賽的比賽光碟。

沒有立刻揭穿對方，黃瀨只是在用餐時一直用莫測的眼神望向黑子，而黑子雖然也奇怪黃瀨和往常迥異的沉默，卻也只是狐疑地瞧了對方一眼，沒有說話。

就這樣結束了晚餐時間，黃瀨沒有因為達成進餐的目的便起身離開，兩人安靜地並肩坐在客廳，只有電視的嬉鬧聲持續在室內發出噪音。

「黃瀨君。」最後還是黑子先妥協地開口，輕輕喚了對方。

「……我很生氣。」各式各樣的情感在內心衝撞著，黃瀨一時無法梳理自己的心緒，只能把最明白的心情立刻說出口：「小黑子，你原本打算留我下來一起吃晚餐嗎？」

那桌晚餐怎麼看都是替自己準備的，但自己回來卻是一個巧合。

如果自己沒有回來，那些心意的存在是不是永遠不會被知道？

「……也不完全是。」黑子沉默了會兒，還是誠實說出自己的考量：「我沒有先告知黃瀨君。所以如果你答應留下來，就沒有問題。沒有答應的話，我也不討厭那些食物，還是沒有問題。」

「不是那個問題！」很生氣地立刻反駁，黃瀨轉過頭，用力看著黑子的眼神中，有著溼潤的熱氣：「不是小黑子討不討厭食物的問題！」

「上次的比賽光碟是這樣子！這次又是這樣子！」淚水在眼眶中打轉，雖然在哭泣著，但黃瀨的憤怒完全從言語中暴發出來：「我不喜歡這樣！小黑子要更有話直說一點！做了卻不想讓對方知道就沒有意義了！」

伸出手想要遞過茶几上的衛生紙給黃瀨卻被對方閃開，黑子停頓了下，慢慢把紙盒放回原處。他也想像黃瀨那樣情感豐沛又直接，但那和他的個性並不相合。他並不清楚這種自行設想的好意是否多餘或是被對方所期待，所以才用順其自然的態度去處理。

但這樣反而惹得黃瀨君不快了嗎？黑子想著是否自己的個性沒有辦法達到對方的期待而有點沮喪。但不管怎樣，惹得對方不快是事實，黑子還是帶著點遲疑地開口：「我……讓黃瀨君生氣，我很抱歉。以後我會盡力不要這麼作。」

重點不是這個！發現對方根本就沒有搞清楚自己憤怒的點就直接道歉，黃瀨氣得腦袋都要燒起來時，一個突如其來的似曾相識感，就像冰水一樣澆熄了他的怒火。

他看著黑子，發現自己以前也是如此。明明什麼都沒搞懂，就想用道歉來消弭對方的怒氣。可是以前的自己每次道歉時，黑子雖然看來有些無奈，卻總是會順著給自己台階下。

那張沒有被一起觀看的比賽光碟。

沒有打算被發現、默默準備的晚餐。

各式各樣的細節，開始一一浮現在黃瀨的腦海。黃瀨這時才知道，原來黑子一直默默作了太多太多事情，但卻因為從未期待過自己發現而不曾說出口，甚至連蛛絲馬跡的線索也不願意主動透露。

黃瀨甚至發現，今天下午小黑子倒給他的水，是自己喝習慣的礦泉水牌子。

明明我是沒有做錯事情的。為什麼我會這麼難過？

沒有理會黑子因為自己的動作而開始顯露的慌亂，黃瀨的眼淚掉得更兇了。不管怎麼用掌根抹去，淚水還是不停地湧出。

他真的非常生氣。氣不管作任何事情都顧慮太多而悶聲不坑的黑子，也氣什麼都沒有發現的自己。

明明只要自己再敏銳一點、再仔細一點，應該就能立刻察覺到對方的關懷的。

但自己還是只看見那些想看見的東西，甚至還在心裡偷偷抱怨兩個人一點都不像戀人。

他早就已經把所有的溫暖都給了我的。

小黑子明明就是對自己和朋友都很嚴厲的人，卻總是一再地、一再地原諒我。

「……黃瀨君。」感覺到對方的拉住了自己不住抹淚的手，黑子心中的不明白，混雜著擔憂一起說出口：「這樣對眼睛不好的，請不要再哭了。」

黃瀨眨了眨眼睛，一把推開了黑子。讓那雙正以關切視線看著自己的眼瞳，可以完全落入視野中：「小黑子，我今天說過的話，你還記得嗎？」

「雖然可以學得很好……但我只能模仿看得見的東西。」手指頭輕輕梳理著對方耳邊的髮尾，黃瀨抽抽鼻子，試圖停止哭泣：「所以我對看不見的東西，分析能力很差的。」

「我想要更瞭解小黑子、然後對你更好更好。可是小黑子的腦袋……我看不見啊。」

黃瀨兩眼泛紅地對自己這麼說，黑子一時有些怔忪。他沒有任何動作，只是呆愣了會兒，才慢慢回答：「所以黃瀨君是希望我以後把想和你一起做的事情都告訴你嗎？」

「對！」趕緊連連點頭，黃瀨發現自己還握著頭髮的手揪痛了對方，趕緊縮了回來：「發現小黑子默默準備，然後卻派不上用場，我很想哭……」

「你已經哭了。」

「不要在這個時候吐嘈我啦！」聽見對方破壞氣氛的回答，黃瀨生氣地抗議，然後又在發現對方微微勾起的嘴角時，也跟著笑了起來。

「……那我就不客氣了。」看著眼前又哭又笑的人，黑子的心中有一塊很深的地方，在那瞬間變得十分柔軟。

這個人……真的重視我。他如此作想地趨身向前：「那、黃瀨君……我想握住你的手。」

「──好！給小黑子握！」發現對方第一次對自己做出如此直接的要求，黃瀨開心地伸出雙手任由對方靠近握住。

「我想摸黃瀨君的頭髮。」

「給小黑子摸！」黃瀨立刻低下頭，任由對方搓揉自己的頭頂。

「我想抱住你。」

開心地眨了眨眼睛，黃瀨大張雙臂、做出歡迎的姿勢：「給小黑子抱！」

慢慢地環繞住黃瀨的雙肩，也任由黃瀨抱住自己，黑子慢慢將自己的頭靠在對方的肩膀上，感覺到那人身上散發出來的熱度。

幾乎要灼傷人的溫暖。

在無人可見的角度輕輕一笑，靠著對方頸窩，黑子慢慢地開口。

「黃瀨君，我想吻你。」

Fin.


	2. 直到過度意識之後

雖然想起來十分丟臉，但黃瀨涼太不得不承認，自己那天的確是落荒而逃。而直到現在，他也還沒把勇氣找回來。

畢竟那種事情實在是太像玩笑了，小黑子喜歡他什麼的。

儘管知道黑子的發言十分認真，到現在自己卻還是存著不真實的感覺，黃瀨有些厭惡這種優柔寡斷，可也想不到方法解決。

從那天之後，又經過了許多的日子。而兩人之間的接觸，實在是少之又少。即使不小心在速食店或是書局相遇時，黑子的表情也泰然自若，讓黃瀨那句「小黑子，你在難過嗎？」硬是哽在喉頭，怎樣也說不出口。

現在想想，他覺得黑子是在難過的。雖然那場對談中，小黑子義正詞嚴的程度到了令人不禁困惑「這傢伙真的喜歡我嗎？」的程度，但如果以對方確實懷有戀慕之心去揣測那些所作所為的話，應該不是太好受的感情。

或許小黑子也以為自己不難過，所以才能說出口吧。黃瀨想著，原來他們都還有一些連自身也無法清楚理解的地方。黑子是如此，他也是如此。聽著黑子對他一句一句的提問與解剖，黃瀨自己都覺得自己變得相當陌生。

那時的他完全搞不懂，原來自己是喜歡著青峰的嗎？可是他從不認為和黑子在一起很難受。雖然事實上就是兩人的話題永遠繞著籃球與青峰，但這些日子來他不停地假設情境去思考，還是認為即使沒有另一個人，他和黑子的相處仍然是令人開心的。

在這樣反覆的思量下，黃瀨變得比以往更在意黑子。本來很自然地存在於生活中的一個人，突然間變得像是強烈的色彩般引人注意。明明是每天慢跑都會經過的籃球場，此時才發現總是有黑子單獨練習的身影；常常去買飲料的速食店，如果稍微調整一下到達的時間，就會發現黑子規律地在某個時間帶出現。

週末的話則是書店，如果是下午的話，不用想也知道，一定是在學校訓練。漸漸地，黃瀨對黑子的印象越來越清晰，過去的共同相處的回憶像是輪廓線，而現在對黑子越來越多的瞭解，則是一筆一筆抹上去的色彩。

在慢跑的時候會稍稍停留尋找對方的身影。如果工作提早結束，也會偷偷摸摸地溜去誠凜高中偷看一下黑子的練習，再趕回學校參加訓練。

黃瀨逐漸明白，他對黑子的認知，還停留在那個對方毅然決然離開帝光籃球隊的日子。沒有獲得更多對方的訊息，他自然也只能總是拿過去作為談資。

這種隱約的感覺太過晦澀，對於黃瀨來說，儘管開始有些理解，卻還是說不出個所以然。

直到他在冬季盃的比賽中，看見那兩個終於相碰的拳頭為止。

走在離開體育館的路上，黃瀨遮遮掩掩地藏著自己佈滿淚痕的臉。明明不是當事人，但他卻忍不住地淚流滿面。

他想他終於可以回答黑子的問題了。原來那些矛盾都是因為這個答案。

他並不是如黑子所說的喜歡上青峰而不自知，與黑子相處的點點滴滴，也從來都不是假的。

原來他一直在意著、羨慕著、想要得到的，是那種關係。那種無論兩人走向何方、仍然在心中保有對方一個位置的關係。

過去的他被上天給予了太多天份，作為交換的，黃瀨從不覺得什麼事情有趣。所有的專長、能力與活動，對他來說都是學會以後就可以忘記的事物。

直到他遇見籃球，遇見青峰，遇見黑子。

他才知道，這世界上真的有東西牢不可破而永存。

他也想要那樣的東西。

他也想要有人和他一起持有這種關係。

可是現在好像有點太遲了。發現自己漫無目的地繞了一大圈，最後又來到誠凜高中的體育館，黃瀨在沒人看見的角度，拉起不常出現在臉上的苦笑。

小黑子已經說只要作我的朋友了……而且事情都過去那麼久，如果小黑子早就不把這件事情放在心上，自己卻還跑去告訴他這種早就過期的答案，豈不顯得很自戀嗎？

發現體育館安靜萬分，黃瀨左右張望一下，還是決定踏步進入。果然室內沒有任何人，只有顆不知道被誰忘記的籃球，靜靜躺在地上。

「真可憐啊你。」意識到自己竟然對籃球說起話來，黃瀨有些尷尬地笑著撿起球，隨意拍了兩下。正當他慶幸著此番蠢事沒有被人看見時，背後卻傳來了令他立刻夢碎的聲音：「哼──模特兒大人怎麼會光臨我們這裡啊。我可沒寄邀請函讓你來參觀喔。」

「哇……誠凜的教練，抱歉啦。」知道對方的意思是在責備自己亂闖，黃瀨有些不好意思，隨手將球投了出去：「我、我只是想說來看看小黑子在不在──啊，沒中。」

「不在。今天才比賽完，放他們回去休息啦。什麼東西都明天再說。」瞇眼看著對方的投籃姿勢一陣子，里子才像是肯認自己所想地嗤了聲：「當然不會進。根本沒用心，還學青峰那傢伙投什麼籃。」

「唉呀，妳的眼睛還真利。」確實，剛剛只是隨意照著印象中青峰在國體冠軍賽的某次投籃模仿而成，黃瀨也知道，那種高難度的動作在沒有想要超越極限的狀況下，自己是學不來的：「你也去看了比賽？」

「請人錄回來的。潛在敵手要好好分析啊。」里子回答得理所當然，卻像是想起什麼般狐疑地看向黃瀨：「你不是和黑子君一起看的嗎？怎麼還這麼問？」

「沒有啊？」黃瀨不理解對方為何出此言語：「我自己搭車去的……沒有和小黑子一起去喔？」

感覺到兩人之間似乎有些誤會，黃瀨追問之下，才從里子那方知道了原委。如果不是這次的巧遇，他恐怕永遠都不會從黑子嘴裡聽見這件事情。

那時的小黑子，一點蛛絲馬跡也沒透露。有些失魂落魄地走出體育館，黃瀨難過地想，不知道黑子還有多少事情都是像這樣一筆帶過：「小黑子太壞了……」

「請不要在背後說別人的壞話。」

「這哪算壞話──唔啊啊小黑子！」被門旁突如其來的聲音給嚇了好大一跳，黃瀨驚魂未定地看著對方：「小黑子你什麼時候在這的？」

「一直都在。」

「欸？可是今天誠凜不是已經解散了？」

點頭表示正確，黑子揮了揮手上的外套：「我把衣服忘在休息室，所以回來拿。」

「喔、是……這樣。」有點訥訥地結束了話題。想起剛才與里子的交談，黃瀨還是再次問出口：「那個、剛剛你們教練說……」

「……我有聽見。」略抿了下嘴唇，黑子打斷黃瀨，直接回答：「請不要愧疚，那不是黃瀨君的錯──黃瀨君？你怎麼了？」

只是覺得有點熱而已！感覺臉上開始充血泛紅，黃瀨盯著認真解釋的黑子，喜不自勝的心情越來越高漲。

黑子方才請他不要掛懷的表情，和先前對他說「請黃瀨君不要誤會」時的眼神一模一樣！

小黑子還是喜歡他的！

事情都還來得及！

「黃瀨君？」往前踏了一步，黑子擔心地伸出手，想要扶住看起來有點搖搖欲墜的對方：「你身體不舒服嗎？要不要送你去診所？」

「小、小黑子！」大聲喊著對方的名字，黃瀨因為緊張，聲音都有點拔高。

「是？」

「我、我──」涼太你加點油啊！那個答案不是已經在心裡重複過好幾次了嗎？

「你？」

「我──」

猛然甩開黑子的手，黃瀨幾乎是邊跑邊扔下剩餘的話語，他緊張到要流淚的程度、連嗓音中都帶有哭音：「我、我先走了！之後會再來看小黑子喔！」

「一定會再來看你的喔！」

不敢回頭直視黑子帶有疑惑的眼神，黃瀨只能快步逃離原處，心想下次自己絕對要把那些重要的話說出口。

※ Fin.


	3. 察覺於戀愛之中

  


再怎麼歡喜、再怎麼憤怒、再怎麼悔恨，背負了所有人心願的冬季盃，終究還是落幕了。雖然對於除了三年級生以外的選手，這並不是最後的終點，但現實上的狀況是，他們真的得暫時離開籃球，去處理些非作不可的事。

學期即將與今年一起結束，期末考就如同一柄刀子，正高高懸在眾人的頭上。而在冬季盃前，幾乎沒有人把時間花在籃球以外的地方，也使得對許多人而言，期末考真是莫大的危機。

這就是黃瀨現在正坐在黑子房間的原因。看對方瞇眼瞧著自己的考卷與作業，黃瀨百無聊賴地想，明明兩人就在冬季盃後正式交往了，怎麼做的事情還是和平常沒兩樣呢？

「黃瀨君，你的成績也……」黑子看著有些慘不忍睹的考卷，搞不明白怎麼看來還像個正常人的黃瀨，會有這種表現：「……有必要這麼憧憬青峰君嗎？」

「哇啊小黑子也太過分了！我還沒差到跟小青峰一個等級吧？」感覺到自己似乎在一瞬間被對方憐憫，黃瀨趕緊開口替自己的清白辯解：「這也是沒辦法的事情啊……工作又沒有變少，但花在籃球上的時間可是多很多呢。」

如果說國中的自己還是有點靠天份在打球的話，現在的他可以說是不折不扣的努力派。黑子離開校隊、所有人各分四處，國三那年他突然知道，原來這個世界還有很多他不能掌握的事物──而努力，是少數他還能握在手中的東西。

「唉、我也不想成績那麼難看嘛，小黑子應該不喜歡太笨的人吧？」砰地一聲趴在矮桌上，黃瀨沮喪地道：「要是模仿也能用在功課上就好了……」

「原來不行嗎？」雖然表情看不出，但黑子的確是吃驚到下意識反問。

「小黑子我真的要哭囉！你到底對我有多少誤會啊！」故作大哭的模樣撲上黑子卻落空，黃瀨只能趴在地上悶頭回答：「模仿哪有這麼萬能。說白一點就是分析和學習的速度很快而已……但也得『看得見』才行啊。」

不死心地又爬起來，這次黃瀨總算抱住對方，心滿意足地把黑子圈在懷裡，繼續說道：「像是運動、樂器、料理這些，肯定沒有問題──啊、語氣聲調也可以喔。不過像是計算或是揣測古人心境之類的……就沒辦法了。」

「我明白了，抱歉一直誤會黃瀨君。」聽完對方的解釋，黑子表示明白地點點頭，卻掙開了黃瀨的懷抱，再次坐到桌子的對面：「那就現在開始努力吧。」

「欸──不要啦！」伸出手試圖跨過桌子握住黑子卻被一把拍開，黃瀨有些可憐兮兮地撒嬌著：「我都已經決定用小綠間的滾滾鉛筆了……」

「不可以。」略皺了下眉頭，黑子果斷地拿過黃瀨的筆袋，抽走那根奇蹟世代每人都有的神奇鉛筆：「總是投機取巧，會失去決勝負的決心喔。」

看著對方的眼神，黃瀨再次體認到為了多打一點籃球，小黑子幾乎可以說是嚴苛的堅持到底怎麼體現在生活上的……這事已經沒有任何轉圜了。

「開始吧，黃瀨君。」明白對方已經沒有反抗的意思，黑子手腳俐落地攤開桌上的簿本，在他的一聲令下，誠凜風格的斯巴達式考前準備就此開始。

※

「不、不行了！我真的沒辦法再唸下去！」已經兩眼發暈、太陽穴隱隱發脹，黃瀨用力扔下自動鉛筆，終於受不了地趴在桌上：「小黑子你放過我啦……」

先前為了冬季盃日夜練球，其實黑子同樣只是把課業維持在最低限度的水準，如今這樣大量吸收知識，也讓他十分受不了地額角疼痛，他揉揉眼頭，終於闔上那宛若黃瀨惡夢的重點筆記，離開房間倒了兩杯水才回來。

「嗚嗚謝謝小黑子！」豪邁地一口喝乾杯中的礦泉水，黃瀨抹了抹嘴巴，總算吐出口大氣：「是說、我從來沒想過我可以唸書唸那麼久……」

「人的極限是自己想像出來的，黃瀨君應該很清楚。」慢慢地補充水分，黑子抬頭看了看時鐘，才回頭望向黃瀨：「黃瀨君今天晚上有什麼安排嗎？」

「要聚餐！我爸的航線結束回來了，老媽說晚上一起去外面吃。」慢慢收起桌上散亂的文具書籍，黃瀨漫不經心地回答。

「我明白了。」點頭表示理解，黑子也幫忙收拾著東西，然後送黃瀨到玄關門口：「那麼明天早上再繼續吧。要來前先打電話給我就可以。」

「原來還不只一天？」頹喪地低頭垂肩，黃瀨用眼角覷著，黑子正站在前方，面無表情地看著自己。

「黃瀨君？」接受到對方的眼神，黑子有些疑惑。

「小黑子……不做點什麼？」

「嗯？」

也太遲鈍了啦！有些生氣地一步衝上前抱住黑子，黃瀨在對方的後頸旁嘟囔：「我想要小黑子抱住我啾一下然後說明天見啦。」

沒等對方有反應，黃瀨迅速地在黑子的臉頰親了下，邊揮手邊推開門：「那我走囉、小黑子拜拜！」

「……明天見。」表情有些複雜地摸了摸臉頰，黑子對著黃瀨喃喃回答。

※

慢慢走在路邊，黃瀨從口袋中掏出手機把玩，通紅的臉龐顯示出他並沒有表現出來的那麼泰然自若。

哇剛才小黑子是不是嚇到了？我是不是有點太主動啊……可是小黑子老是沒反應！明明就已經開始交往了不是嗎？

黃瀨想著剛才的情景，他其實是有些害怕黑子的反應的。要是黑子一把推開他、或是對他的話生氣該怎麼辦呢？他只好趕快先下手為強，然後立刻逃離現場。

我們明明就是戀人了。

在心裡再重複一次。黃瀨翻看著手機裡的簡訊，卻發現自己和黑子來來往往的消息，多半還是打球、吃飯、唸書。

卻跟過去還是朋友的時候沒有兩樣嘛……

回憶起自己在冬季盃結束後賭上自尊和勇氣的告白，終於換來了對方的一個點頭。雖然他們先前對彼此有過那麼多誤解、也曾經膽小迷惘過，可是黑子還是點頭了！他們的關係確認下來、從今以後互相擁有彼此。

那為什麼現在還有這種不真實的感覺啊？總覺得自己有點想太多、但又好像沒有，黃瀨煩躁地抓抓頭髮，突然聽見手機一聲提示鈴響。

「老媽？」看著有新簡訊的消息，黃瀨熟練滑動螢幕，卻突然瞪大了眼，停下腳步後發出一聲怪叫：「等一下、也太過分了吧！我都說了要回家吃飯的！」

看著手機上母親說明父親今晚由於天氣問題而沒來得及趕回，不但取消聚餐、母親自己也已和姊妹淘去吃飯的通知，黃瀨受不了地翻了翻白眼，四處張望著。

「幸好還沒有走遠，要是上了電車就麻煩啦。」立刻掉頭往黑子家走去，要是沒有家裡的飯局，黃瀨當然是千萬個願意和黑子一起吃飯的。

沒一下子就回到了黑子的家門前，黃瀨按了電鈴，一會兒便聽見咚咚接近的腳步聲。

「黃瀨君？」驚異地看著去而又回的黃瀨，黑子趕緊側身讓對方進入屋內：「有東西沒拿嗎？」

「不是啦！我被爽約所以沒有飯吃了！」假哭地揉揉眼睛，黃瀨偷看著黑子的眼角卻泛著笑意：「我好可憐喔……不曉得小黑子願不願意分一點晚餐給我呢？」

看著自顧自演著獨角戲的黃瀨，黑子有些無奈地掀了掀嘴角，帶著對方來到飯廳：「就和我一起吧，剛好我也要開飯了。」

坐在飯廳的椅子上看黑子將冰箱的菜餚一道一道拿出來加熱裝盤，黃瀨本來因為可以共進晚餐而溢於言表的興奮，卻隨對方的動作一點一點地被熄滅。

每一道菜都是他喜歡吃的。

每一道。

這不是巧合。黃瀨苦苦思索著回憶，想起自己的確有透露過喜歡的食物與烹調方式，但多半是在閒聊中說起、而且也只是在各式各樣的閒談中提到一兩句而已。

所以現在這些東西一口氣出現……

黃瀨看著連進行家務也還是一臉無表情的黑子，突然想起了那片國體冠軍賽的比賽光碟。

沒有立刻揭穿對方，黃瀨只是在用餐時一直用莫測的眼神望向黑子，而黑子雖然也奇怪黃瀨和往常迥異的沉默，卻也只是狐疑地瞧了對方一眼，沒有說話。

就這樣結束了晚餐時間，黃瀨沒有因為達成進餐的目的便起身離開，兩人安靜地並肩坐在客廳，只有電視的嬉鬧聲持續在室內發出噪音。

「黃瀨君。」最後還是黑子先妥協地開口，輕輕喚了對方。

「……我很生氣。」各式各樣的情感在內心衝撞著，黃瀨一時無法梳理自己的心緒，只能把最明白的心情立刻說出口：「小黑子，你原本打算留我下來一起吃晚餐嗎？」

那桌晚餐怎麼看都是替自己準備的，但自己回來卻是一個巧合。

如果自己沒有回來，那些心意的存在是不是永遠不會被知道？

「……也不完全是。」黑子沉默了會兒，還是誠實說出自己的考量：「我沒有先告知黃瀨君。所以如果你答應留下來，就沒有問題。沒有答應的話，我也不討厭那些食物，還是沒有問題。」

「不是那個問題！」很生氣地立刻反駁，黃瀨轉過頭，用力看著黑子的眼神中，有著溼潤的熱氣：「不是小黑子討不討厭食物的問題！」

「上次的比賽光碟是這樣子！這次又是這樣子！」淚水在眼眶中打轉，雖然在哭泣著，但黃瀨的憤怒完全從言語中暴發出來：「我不喜歡這樣！小黑子要更有話直說一點！做了卻不想讓對方知道就沒有意義了！」

伸出手想要遞過茶几上的衛生紙給黃瀨卻被對方閃開，黑子停頓了下，慢慢把紙盒放回原處。他也想像黃瀨那樣情感豐沛又直接，但那和他的個性並不相合。他並不清楚這種自行設想的好意是否多餘或是被對方所期待，所以才用順其自然的態度去處理。

但這樣反而惹得黃瀨君不快了嗎？黑子想著是否自己的個性沒有辦法達到對方的期待而有點沮喪。但不管怎樣，惹得對方不快是事實，黑子還是帶著點遲疑地開口：「我……讓黃瀨君生氣，我很抱歉。以後我會盡力不要這麼作。」

重點不是這個！發現對方根本就沒有搞清楚自己憤怒的點就直接道歉，黃瀨氣得腦袋都要燒起來時，一個突如其來的似曾相識感，就像冰水一樣澆熄了他的怒火。

他看著黑子，發現自己以前也是如此。明明什麼都沒搞懂，就想用道歉來消弭對方的怒氣。可是以前的自己每次道歉時，黑子雖然看來有些無奈，卻總是會順著給自己台階下。

那張沒有被一起觀看的比賽光碟。

沒有打算被發現、默默準備的晚餐。

各式各樣的細節，開始一一浮現在黃瀨的腦海。黃瀨這時才知道，原來黑子一直默默作了太多太多事情，但卻因為從未期待過自己發現而不曾說出口，甚至連蛛絲馬跡的線索也不願意主動透露。

黃瀨甚至發現，今天下午小黑子倒給他的水，是自己喝習慣的礦泉水牌子。

明明我是沒有做錯事情的。為什麼我會這麼難過？

沒有理會黑子因為自己的動作而開始顯露的慌亂，黃瀨的眼淚掉得更兇了。不管怎麼用掌根抹去，淚水還是不停地湧出。

他真的非常生氣。氣不管作任何事情都顧慮太多而悶聲不坑的黑子，也氣什麼都沒有發現的自己。

明明只要自己再敏銳一點、再仔細一點，應該就能立刻察覺到對方的關懷的。

但自己還是只看見那些想看見的東西，甚至還在心裡偷偷抱怨兩個人一點都不像戀人。

他早就已經把所有的溫暖都給了我的。

小黑子明明就是對自己和朋友都很嚴厲的人，卻總是一再地、一再地原諒我。

「……黃瀨君。」感覺到對方的拉住了自己不住抹淚的手，黑子心中的不明白，混雜著擔憂一起說出口：「這樣對眼睛不好的，請不要再哭了。」

黃瀨眨了眨眼睛，一把推開了黑子。讓那雙正以關切視線看著自己的眼瞳，可以完全落入視野中：「小黑子，我今天說過的話，你還記得嗎？」

「雖然可以學得很好……但我只能模仿看得見的東西。」手指頭輕輕梳理著對方耳邊的髮尾，黃瀨抽抽鼻子，試圖停止哭泣：「所以我對看不見的東西，分析能力很差的。」

「我想要更瞭解小黑子、然後對你更好更好。可是小黑子的腦袋……我看不見啊。」

黃瀨兩眼泛紅地對自己這麼說，黑子一時有些怔忪。他沒有任何動作，只是呆愣了會兒，才慢慢回答：「所以黃瀨君是希望我以後把想和你一起做的事情都告訴你嗎？」

「對！」趕緊連連點頭，黃瀨發現自己還握著頭髮的手揪痛了對方，趕緊縮了回來：「發現小黑子默默準備，然後卻派不上用場，我很想哭……」

「你已經哭了。」

「不要在這個時候吐嘈我啦！」聽見對方破壞氣氛的回答，黃瀨生氣地抗議，然後又在發現對方微微勾起的嘴角時，也跟著笑了起來。

「……那我就不客氣了。」看著眼前又哭又笑的人，黑子的心中有一塊很深的地方，在那瞬間變得十分柔軟。

這個人……真的重視我。他如此作想地趨身向前：「那、黃瀨君……我想握住你的手。」

「──好！給小黑子握！」發現對方第一次對自己做出如此直接的要求，黃瀨開心地伸出雙手任由對方靠近握住。

「我想摸黃瀨君的頭髮。」

「給小黑子摸！」黃瀨立刻低下頭，任由對方搓揉自己的頭頂。

「我想抱住你。」

開心地眨了眨眼睛，黃瀨大張雙臂、做出歡迎的姿勢：「給小黑子抱！」

慢慢地環繞住黃瀨的雙肩，也任由黃瀨抱住自己，黑子慢慢將自己的頭靠在對方的肩膀上，感覺到那人身上散發出來的熱度。

幾乎要灼傷人的溫暖。

在無人可見的角度輕輕一笑，靠著對方頸窩，黑子慢慢地開口。

「黃瀨君，我想吻你。」

Fin.


End file.
